ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bo'Who Warmonger
As a side note to what I put in, this mob was a pansy when I killed him as my 58 RDM. Took a bit to get his HP down, and of course all the other mobs in the area aggroed me (and did no damage with phalanx up). I just ignored everything else, and it took me about 5 minutes or so to kill this mob, with no danger to me whatsoever. It was a leisurely fight. --Chrisjander 19:22, 27 May 2006 (PDT) Respawn time After camping this for a few nights, it never seemed to spawn in the 21h45m-22h window... but rather at about 22h10m later after the previous death. The window might end up being 22h-22h15m instead? But who knows, really. --Waluigi 01:51, 6 August 2006 (EDT) I can verify that the 21hour mark is not accurate. I camped this guy after maintenance 3 times and never saw him. I can't give you a timer thats worked for me. I got this NM on a drive by. ---Drayco Hades In my experience from actually camping him (killed him 5 times, 1/5), it does more or less spawn at almost exactly 21 hours after death. --KyteStrike 12:39, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Confirmed. At the 21hr mark of last Time of Death or despawn, he has a 15 minute window to spawn. In my experience from actually camping him (killed him 3 times, 3/5). --Lethewaters 5:19, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Half Magic Damage? I'm not so sure about him taking half damage from magic. I just fought him yesterday and it seemed like my Aero III did full damage... --Stephdogg 19:35, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Agreed. I was hitting him with Formless Strikes just fine. --Rooks Feb 6th, 2008 Disagreed, my magic bursts were doing little damage. --Azulmagia 12:37, 12 September 2008 (UTC) : Confirmed today, using AoE spells/breaths, the NM always took 1/2 damage (or 1/4 on a resist) of the other Quadavs from magical damage. --Azulmagia 12:59, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I've begun to notice a pattern here: All of the Original and RoZ Beastmen strongholds have a NM that pops once every 21 hours. The ones I've recently fought have all taken half-damage from all forms of attack, both melee and magic (I'm a BLU). Additionally, they have the capability (not 100% chance, note) of popping in a party of three, including the NM. The three I've killed recently include this NM, Centurio XII-I (Antica) and Meteormauler Zhagtegg (Orc). Admittedly, I have not seen Bo'Who pop in a party, but I can definitely confirm the -50% damage trait. The other two I've mentioned both popped in a party and took 50% damage less than usual. I have killed Coo Keja the Unseen (Yagudo) with help and do not remember if there was reduced damage (I was a lower level), but he did pop with two other Yagudo following him. The two remaining NMs I've yet to see are Meww the Turtlerider (Sahagin) and Bright-handed Kunberry (Tonberry). There is a testimony on Talk:Meww the Turtlerider that confirms a -50% damage trait (at least for magic) and Kunberry is reported to possibly pop with two other Tonberries. I feel there is enough circumstantial evidence here to verify this repeating pattern amongst these NMs. 04:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :The only instance I've seen Bo'Who Warmonger, he was in a party. --Leuq 20:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) BLM90/RDM45 - NM took 1,1719 damage from Blizzard V with 379 Elemental Magic Skill and 131 INT. Tested on a nearby Copper Quadav after, and it took 1,906 damage. NM Definitely does NOT take Half Damage. Most likely a very high Magic Defense Bonus, which can be overcome at higher levels Juso 20:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) NM in party vs NM alone vs drop rate I am now 0/4 and currently camping him again. I can confirm both spawning alone or with 2 fellow quads. I also think whether he spawns alone or not does not affect his drop rate, as some of my ls mates had thought. If you are a lower lvl (<60) you may want to use caution if he has his posse with him. The last time I fought him, he has his 2 quads, and 3 more joined in the fray. I was 67Whm/20Rng. I did the wrong thing and concentrated on him and not his people (those I kept tossing out Reposes). The pld quads kept healing him as well as he healed himself, which prolong the fight beyond my mp. I had to get my capped npc out to whip some shell. So ya, I don't think if he pops in a party or not affects drop rate. Shumanfoo 16Dec2009. Testimonials Solo'd by 45Thf/Nin easiely with Bloody Bolts. Used Perfect Dodge when NM used Invincible. Extremely easy to handle as PLD50, cure III spam made it a long fight however. >.>;--Zatias 19:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Ran across him farming with gimped thf sub - still took a care of him as 71DRK. Even with DD tho, it still took about 2 minutes to kill him. Poodleface 3:41 March 20 2009 LOLeasy as 75MNK/THF, about 30 seconds to kill. >100 TP to start from clearing mobs before he popped. Asuran Fists, Formless Strikes(as he used his invincible just after AF), and he went back to his 21 hour sleep. But there was a significant damage reduction. Northstarr :*Soloable by Monk 50 / Dancer 25